Various types of devices have been proposed for stretching the leg muscles of an individual. For example, a machine having a pair of leg carriages which can be controllably inclined for a user lying in a supine position is disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/205,120, filed Mar. 3, 1994, entitled "Method and Apparatus For Stretching Tight Muscles", which is incorporated herein by reference.